


Sparks in the air.

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do I need to be jealous, I have you both?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Jealousy

Merlin watched with narrowed eyes, tugging at the bindings on his hands as Mordred carefully fed Arthur morsels of meat. Whilst the servant’s hands might have been tied in front of him, Arthur’s were bound behind him, meaning that if he wanted to eat at all, he had to rely on Mordred. Merlin knew that he would have been fine if it was anyone else, but the fact that the magic within the Druid was making his own magic stir meant Merlin was aroused. Almost painfully so, and he could do nothing but sit here and watch as their captor played with Arthur.

“I have a debt to pay.” Mordred muttered, one hand placing the food to one side and the other snaking around Arthur’s neck. His lips sought out the king’s, his tongue pushing his way inside. Merlin thought that Arthur would protest, try to pull away. He certainly didn’t think that the king would press back, instead fighting for dominance of the kiss even as he began to struggle in earnest against his bindings. Eventually, Arthur bit down hard on Mordred’s lip, smirking in satisfaction as the sorcerer drew back with a hiss.

“At least do it properly, Merlin can do it better than that.”

“Can he now?” Mordred placed a hand on Arthur’s chest, forcing the king back until Arthur was lying down, his trapped hands awkwardly twisted under him. Straddling him, Mordred looked over at Merlin, saw the want in his eyes and the arousal in his groin. Somehow, he knew that it was not just Arthur that was making Merlin stir in pleasure. Very slowly, he rocked his hips against Arthur, their cocks brushing together and causing both men to groan. But the whole time, Mordred didn’t take his eyes off Merlin.

“Then maybe I should make it up to you.” His voice low and seducing, the man flicked his hand and Arthur’s lacings came undone as Mordred bent down. In one movement, he licked a stripe up Arthur’s cock before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth, sucking hard. The king gasped, his hips automatically thrusting up. Mordred pulled off with a pop, his eyes flashing in the darkness. By the way that Arthur groaned, Merlin knew that the Druid was holding him down with magic even as his mouth returned to Arthur’s dick.

Merlin growled, a low primitive sound as jealousy greater than anything he had ever experienced before shot through him. Arthur was his, everyone knew that. And yet, it wasn’t the fact that Mordred was sucking Arthur off that made him jealous. It wasn’t that Arthur was finding relief in someone other than his own warlock, it was that it was Mordred doing it. The connection between druid and warlock had always been a strange one, and Mordred was more than exploiting that now. As he slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock, causing shameless moans to fall from the king’s lips as he fought against the magic to be able to thrust, his eyes remained locked on Merlin.

It wasn’t just his eyes though.

_You want him, don’t you, Emrys? Or is it me that you want? Who is it that you are jealous of here, me for having him or him for getting me?_

Merlin flushed in the darkness, pulling at the ties holding his hands again. Arthur seemed to see his struggles out of the corner of his eye.

“Stop.” He gasped, causing Mordred to actually do as he asked in surprise.

“Merlin…”

“Oh, so you want Merlin to join in? You know, I think he wants the same thing.” Mordred’s eyes flashed again and Merlin found himself pulled forward as if by an invisible force. His hands were bound to the lowest hanging branch and the rope extended. In one movement, Mordred yanked the warlock’s breeches down past his knees and bent him over.

“Suck.” He ordered, practically forcing Merlin’s mouth around Arthur’s cock. The warlock grinned, taking his king in as a look of fondness sprang into Arthur’s eyes. This was something they were good at, this was something that Merlin could show off about. Mordred might have thought that he could gloat about the fact that Merlin was jealous, but Merlin knew he had something that the druid would never have. He already had Arthur, no matter what. Yet even as he ran his tongue teasing up and down, Merlin gasped.

Mordred grinned as he continued to pump three fingers in and out of Merlin’s arse, his other hand pressing on the back of Merlin’s neck to keep him in place. Merlin didn’t even think of using magic to free his hands, yet rocked his hips back even as he hollowed his cheeks. Mordred sniggered behind him before replacing his fingers with something thicker. Merlin’s moan sent vibrations down Arthur’s cock and the king gasped, his head slamming back as he desperately tried to push up.

The three fell into an awkward rhythm, but as Arthur came with a shout, Merlin groaned. Mordred slammed in and shuddered to completion, yet with no contact at all, Merlin was painfully hard. For a long moment, he could only sit there on his haunches, hands tied and gasping. He was vaguely aware of both Arthur and Mordred eyeing each other up before both made movements in order to provide Merlin with his release.

They tied, Arthur twisting around to return the favour and let his tongue sooth Merlin’s hard cock whilst Mordred’s hands toyed with his balls. Merlin caught Mordred’s eye and grinned.

_Who’s jealous, I’ve got you both._


End file.
